Instantes
by Lali Evans
Summary: Instantes G/H en su noviazgo, casamiento, vida familiar, etc.En esos 19 años y despues... POST-GUERRA. Lean & review..
1. Chapter 1

**1º Celos Cobrados**

_"…Harry oyó otro ruid__o a sus espaldas y se dio vuelta. **Sintió como si dejara de latirle el corazón: Ginny estaba entrando por el hueco de la pared**, y la seguían Fred, George y Lee Jordan. **Ginny lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa radiante.  
Harry había olvidado lo bonita que era- o nunca se había fijado bien-pero jamás se había alegrado menos de verla.**_

_(…)_

**_Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, por que detrás de Lee Jordan apreció su ex novia, Cho Chan. Ella le sonrió_**_._

_-Recibí el mensaje-dijo Cho mostrándole el Galleon falso, y fue a sentarse junto a Michael Corner._

_(…)_

_Miró esperanzado al grupito de miembros de Ravenclaw-Padma, Michael, Ferry y Cho-pero fue Luna la que contestó, encaramada en el brazo de la butaca de Ginny._

_-Bueno, está la diadema perdida. Te hablé de ella, ¿lo recuerdas Harry?.La diadema perdida de Ravenclaw.Mi padre está intentando hacer una copia._

_(…)_

_-¿Cuándo se perdió?-preguntó Harry._

_-Dicen que hace siglos-respondió Cho, y a Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón-…_

_(…)_

_Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione.Un objeto perdido hacía tanto tiempo( a simple vista sin dejar rastro) no parecía ser un buen candidato para ser un Horrocrux escondido en el castillo…Antes de que formulara otra pregunta, Cho volvió a intervenir:_

_-Si quieres saber cómo era esa diadema, puedo llevarte a nuestra sala común para mostrártela, Harry. La estatua de Ravenclaw la tiene puesta._

_Harry sintió una tremenda punzada en la cicatriz._

_(…)_

_Echó una ojeada a Cho y luego volvió a mirarlos-Escuchen, ya sé que no es una pista muy buena, pero voy a subir a ver a esa estatua; al menos sabré como es la diadema. Espérenme aquí y guarden bien…el otro._

**_Cho se había levantado, pero Ginny, muy decidida, dijo:_**

**_-No, Luna acompañará a Harry¿verdad, Luna?_**

**_-Será un placer-dijo la chica alegremente, y Cho se sentó con aire de desilusión…"_**

**_HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE. LA DIADEMA PERIDA CAPÍTULO 29. PÁGINA 491, 492 Y 493._**

**_Edición Cono Sur. Editorial Salamandra_**

-Así es como tu padre, Lily, débil como todos los jóvenes adolescentes..casi se va con su ex novia para hacer quién sabe qué cosas-explicó Ginny en voz alta, lo suficiente como para que su marido, que leía el periódico, lo bajase y la mirara extrañado. Ella lo ignoró y prosiguió con su discurso-Es por eso, hija, que debes defender tu territorio, es decir, tu novio..Hay muchas orientales como Cho Chang dando vueltas por el mundo.

-Pero si ella no fue mi novia si quiera..-masculló Harry-Fueron solo miradas, un beso y una desastrosa cita..Además de que lloraba todo el tiempo, por eso me fijé en tu madre, Lily, por que nunca llora.

-¿Me estás llamando insensible, Harry Potter?-terció ofendida con los brazos en jarra-Que yo no sea emocionable no quiere decir que no soy sensible.

-Lo sé, solo digo que eres fuerte..y..sabes cuando llorar-dejó el periódico de lado y se acercó hacia las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida-No todo el tiempo..cosa que odio-rodó los ojos y ella sonrió-Ella era una real pesadilla, además de hablar todo el tiempo de Cedric,..pero creo que se lo permití por que me sentía culpable..y de alguna forma, pensé que estando con ella..

-La consolarías-completó Ginny acercándose y acariciando su mejilla-¿Quería ocupar su lugar para que ella no sufriera?

-No, por que lo que sintió por él era más fuerte que lo que sentía por mí..Por algo se sintió mal luego de besarme, no?-preguntó tomando una de sus manos-Y yo también, aunque no soportaba su llanto, te repito, era insoportable.

-Cada quién tiene sus cosas..pero dime..¿Has sabido algo de ella?-curioseó dando vuelta y quedando frente a la cunita rosa de su bebé de unos meses-Después de esa noche no supimos nada de mucha gente..

-Se casó con un muggle..-recordó Harry asiéndola de la cintura y mirando por encima de su hombro a su hija-Es preciosa, no?-preguntó inmerso en una gran ternura por ser padre. Era su primera hija, su niña, su bebé.-James y Albus serán tremendamente celosos con ella..Además de mi, claro.

-Para eso tiene tiempo de practicar-dijo luego de arroparla suavemente y virar de nuevo, quedando frente a su esposo-Serán tres celosos irremediables y yo tendré que darle esa clase de discursos como el de recién de .."Defiende a tu hombre.." o.."Que ninguna Cho Chang te lo quite…"

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió de lado.

-Sabes bien que nunca me gustó lo suficiente..además, en ese momento de la diadema no estaba pensando en eso..Yo solo tenía la prioridad de acabar con todo..

-Lo sé, Harry ..solo bromeaba-dijo acariciando su brazo con cierto deje de culpabilidad-Pero estuve bien en defender lo mío, no? ¡No por nada espero seis años por ti para que cualquiera venga y te robe!-Harry rió con ganas y la besó en la comisura de los labios.

-Serás una madre excelente para Lily..con tus consejos y todo.

-Si..eso espero..¿Pero sabes lo que no le enseñaré?-Harry negó, curioso-A cocinar y ser una ama de casa ejemplar para seis hombres.. ¡Aghhh! Mi madre me ha traumado de por vida con eso. Por lo que prefiero que Lily sea una inútil, enseñarle lo esencial..o que aprenda solita.

-Tiene su esfuerzo, pero agradezco por esas presiones a tu madre… ¡Cocinas igual o mejor que ella y dejas la casa hecha una maravilla en cuestión de segundos!

-Espero que Lily lo herede y me ahorre trabajo-contestó con una sonrisa, cerró los ojos y le dio un beso corto en los labios-¡Eyy! Olvidaste tu ropa..te le dejo bien lisa y perfumada…Y tu escoba está bien mantenida por mis productos importados que me quedaron del Quidditch y yo..¿Y qué me dices de el gato, Duddley, que siempre está bien comido y limpio?..¿Y quién crees que deja aspira el auto todos los fines de semana?¿Y los biberones de Lily?¿Y los berrinches ilógicos de Albus, y las bromas de James? ¡Ayer casi se cae del tejado con esa escoba que Ron le regaló!

Harry la miró espantado por la cantidad de cosas que hacía pero la abrazó más fuerte y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

-Gracias por hacer todo eso, y mucho más entonces..No tenía idea de lo complicado que era ser una ama de casa..-susurró para calmarla consiguiendo que ella olvidara todos sus deberes diarios y suspirara.-..¿Sabes qué haremos..?-propuso alejándose y mirándola-..Seré por un día amo de casa.. y haré todas esas tareas sin rechistar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida por aquella locura-Querido, tu no soportaría ni un segundo estar mi lugar..agregando que debo ir a periódico por las mañanas, claro, no lo aguantarías.

-Vamos, claro que sí-exclamó incrédulo-Si derroté a un mago tenebroso, podré con una casa por un día.. ¡No es tan difícil!

-¿Te crees capacitado de hacerlo después de vencer al Innombrable?-preguntó, sarcástica. Harry asintió, convencido-¡Pues que Merlín y Dumbledore te iluminen, querido! ¡Tú lo quisiste así!-lo besó en la mejilla y se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de te-Tomaré esto como mi sacrificio de esperarte por años y aguantar _los celos por Cho Chang,_ y me iré con Hermione a ese nuevo Spa cerca de el Callejón.

-¿Ah?-balbuceó Harry, sorprendido. Él se quedaba sometido como Molly Weasley todo un día en casa, y ella se iba a escapar a sesiones de relajación-Pero..pero..no quise decir que tú..

-Al piste, perdiste, cielo-canturreó ella con el cabeza sobre su hombro, de lado-Lo prometiste y yo tomé esa promesa..Así que suerte cuando James te explote una bomba de agua en la cabeza, cuando Albus se haga pis en sus pantalones, y cuando Lily vomite o llore por su biberón…

-Pero..Ginny.. ¡Tú no mencionaste eso!..Tú..no..

-Te quiero, cielo-le lanzó un beso en el aire, y con su té en manos, se dirigió a la sala a telefonear a Hermione. Un largo y relajante día de Spa las esperaba.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, dado que el primer capitulo anterior no lo hizo mucho._**

**_Los quiero_**

**_CRITICAS!_**

**_besoo_**

**_Lal!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Momentos del Pasado**

**Eres en lo último que pienso.**

"…-Harry Potter…-dijo en voz ba_ja, una voz que se confundió con el chisporroteo del fuego-El niño que sobrevivió._

_Los Mortífagos no se movían, expectantes; todo estaba en suspenso, a la espera. Hagrid forcejeaba, Bellatriz jadeaba y **Harry sin saber por qué, pensó en Ginny, en su luminosa mirada, en el roce de sus labios…**_

_Voldemort había alzado la varita.Todavía tenía la cabeza ladeada, como un niño curioso, preguntándome qué sucedería si seguía adelante. Harry lo miraba a los ojos; quería que ocurriera ya, deprisa, mientras todavía pudiera mantenerse en pie, antes de perder el control, antes de revelar miedo…_

_Vio moverse loa boca de Voldemort y un destello de luz verde, y entonces todo se apagó.."_

**_HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE.OTRA VEZ EN EL BOSQUE CAPÍTULO 34.PÁGINA 593._**

**_Edición Cono Sur. Editorial Salamandra_**

Con veintitrés años, una casa heredada, un departamento, una cuenta adinerada en Gringotts y muchas ganas de ser feliz, le pidió casamiento.

-Sí, por supuesto-declaró ella sonriente, radiante, besándolo con emoción. Había salido del entrenamiento una cara de preocupación extrema, preguntándose que haría a esas horas de la mañana. ¿Acaso no tenía una redada urgentemente peligrosa?

-No sabes como me alegro oír eso..-susurró aliviado, sintiendo que los cientos de nudos en su estómago se iban deshaciendo.-No sabía..quiero decir, iba a preguntártelo de todos modos..pero..no estaba seguro que..

-¿Qué diría que sí?-preguntó ella colgada a su cuello-¿Por qué si te quiero mucho?-se extraño.

-Lo sé, Ginny, eso no hace falta que me lo digas..pero..es que es muy difícil, cielos, es muy difícil-comentó sonriendo y sacó de su capa una cajita pequeña que le tendió a ella-Espero que te guste..No tengo el mejor gusto en joyería pero..me pareció lindo.

Dos anillos de compromiso brillaban a la luz del amarillo sol de verano.

-Oh, Harry..son realmente hermosos..¿Por qué estabas tan inseguro, eh?-le reprendió cerrando la cajita y sentándose sobre sus piernas-Yo te diría que si aunque fueses el hombre más inseguro e indeciso del mundo..Te quiero.

Él sonrió de nuevo y la atrajo para besarle suavemente.

-Yo también, Ginny..es por eso que estaba tan dubitativo..yo..no creía que esto fuera real..es tan perfecto..y..

-No es perfecto, Harry..Olvida ese término, nada es perfecto en la vida, por eso es tan hermosa..

-Como tú..-Ella le besó en la mejilla y agitó la cajita en sus manos-¿Nos los colocaremos ya..o cuando llegue el gran día?

-Oh..pero son sortijas de compromiso, no de bodas-explicó y agradeció la humildad de su futura esposa-La mujer del la joyería comentó que se compran dos pares de sortijas..

-Pero con estas bastan..No gastes mucho dinero en ostentosas joyas..por que quiero una larga Luna de Miel-comentó haciendo que Harry riera con ganas. Era humilde pero divertida.-..A mí me basta con llevar el mismo metal que tú en el dedo y pertenecerte.

-Hace mucho que me perteneces, Ginny-observó con las cejas alzadas, sugerentemente.-Pero..hablando de esto..¿Sabes lo que me impulsó a pedírtelo tan a las apuradas..?..Fue mi pensadero, esta mañana encontré alguno de los recuerdos más tristes y negros de la guerra..cuando él me mataba y…encontré un pensamiento sobre ti antes de que todo se volviera oscuro..

Se quedó muda ante tales palabras reveladores e impactantes. ¿Tan importante era ella en su vida desde ese momento?

-¿..En..lo último que pensaste..antes de morir..fue..en…mi?-se señaló en el pecho y Harry asintió, con las mejillas encendidas contrastando con su negra capa-..Oh, eso es impresionante..-musitó con los ojos cristalinos.-Es..bastante impresionante.

-Solo quería contártelo por que me pareció interesante que lo sepas..y.. más ahora que me has dicho que si..-besó su hombro y la abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro-Y si me decías que no, te lo iba a decir como un lamento para que cambiaras de opinión..

-Eres macabro..-musitó algo más recuperada de su ensimismamiento y lo tomó por el rostro con ambas manos-..Yo te dije que Sí a los diez años, Harry, en King´s Cross cuando te vi por primera vez.

_-Yo fui un ciego..pero te dije que Sí antes de morir, cuando te vi por última vez..-Ginny esbozó una sonrisita y lo besó en los labios con avidez._

Se casarían y ahora se verían todos los días. Por primera y última vez de cada día.


	3. Chapter 3

**Celos Franceses**

_…"-Y esta es nuestra pequeña hija Gabguielle-dijo Monsieur Delacour._

_Gabrielle, una niña de once años de cabello rubio plateado hasta la cintura, era una Fleur en miniatura; obsequió a la señora Weasley con una sonrisa radiante y la abrazó, y a continuación, le lanzó una encendida mirada a Harry, pestañeando. **Ginny carraspeó**.."_

**HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE. EL GHOUL EN PIJAMA CAPÍTULO 6. PÁGINA 100. EDICIÓN CONOSUR. EDITORIAL SALAMANDRA.**

Había defendido a lo que era suyo mediante carraspeos, subida de voz, entrometiéndose entre ellos o mirando de mala forma a la niña, pero nada daba resultado.

-Harry…no me vengas con que no te mira con ganas solo para tranquilizarme..-pidió Ginny con el cejo fruncido-¡Esa niña tendrá solo quince años pero te coquetea, se te insinúa cuando pone la mesa…cuando dejaba la ensalada y te hacía ojitos cuando tomaba su zumo de calabaza!

Hermione miraba a su exasperada amiga y cuñada con algo de diversión, aunque sabiendo que las Delacour era casi _veelas_ y tenían un especial poder sobre los hombres, en especial Fleur con Ron, dejó de reírse y se puso seria.

-Pero Ginny, yo no le doy importancia..Vamos, solo tiene quince años-insistió el muchacho de veinte años, con una mano en el aire-Además, esa niña solo me ve como el héroe que la salvó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, se debe sentir agradecida..y..

-¡Por eso el otro día casi te besa el cuello!-masculló con las mejillas sonrojadas-Harry, entiéndeme..No soy celosa, pero cuando me rebalso de cosas..Agárrate..y esa niña ha logrado sacarme..Debo vengarme..

-Ginny, por favor-pidió Hermione tomando su brazo y sentándola en una de las hamacas del patio del Refugio, donde estaban pasando un día Domingo en familia-Harry tiene razón, Gabrielle lo ve como el héroe que la salvó cuando era pequeña..y es lógico que sienta una atracción por que Harry es mayor, y debe verlo alto, fuerte..

-Ginny, acabemos con esto de una buena vez-pidió Harry pasándose una mano por una mejilla, cansado; quería ver el partido de soccer en el viejo televisor muggle de Bill junto con los demás, y explicarle un buen rato antes, al Señor Weasley como se jugaba ese deporte.-Te quiero a ti, no esa niña y sino…-No había acabado la frase cuando la chica pelirroja lo tomó de la mano y lo entró a la casa, dejando a una Hermione plantada.

Pasaron los sillones de la sala, donde Molly Weasley, Fleur y la Señora Delacour hablaban animadamente mientras tejían. Fleur, cuidando a una niña pequeña que dormía plácidamente en una cunita.

En la mesa de la cocina, Bill, Charlie y Percy hablaban mientras jugaban cartas y Ron y George jugaban ajedrez y hablaban de nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley, donde Ron trabajaba hacía un tiempo.

En una esquina, el señor Weasley y el señor Delacour, hablaban seriamente sobre el Ministerio y las nuevas reformas.

Todos se percataron de la entrada zafada de la pareja y voltearon a verlos extrañados, dejando de hacer lo que hacían.

-Querida Gabrielle..-musitó Ginny con una voz dulce que Harry en su vida le había escuchado. La rubia adolescente dejó escribir su carta y levantó su mirada hacia ellos.-..Querida Gabrielle, vengo a dejarte los puntos bien claros con Harry.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundida y Harry y Ginny se sentaron frente a ella.-¿Qué quiegues decig?

-Quiego decig..digo, quiero decir..que no coquetees más con Harry o te las verás conmigo, sencillamente-Harry temió por su vida y la tomó de la mano antes que hiciera una locura con la varita-No haré nada indebido..-le susurró y miró de nuevo a la chica-Sí, como oyes..Estoy cansada que coquetees con mi novio, que lo mires pestañeando, le quieras abrazar más de lo debido..y..el otro día casa lo besas en el cuello cuando se despedían..¿Pero qué te crees, niña?-preguntó molesta.

-Yo…lo siento tanto, Ginny..-balbuceó apenada y las mejillas se le sonrojaron; bajó la mirada y luego vio a Harry-..Haggy, lo siento de vegdad..yo..te admigo pog como me salvaste en el Togneo de los Tges Magos..¿Lo gecuegdas..? Fue tan valiente..y..pog eso cgeo que siento qué eges muy guapo y noble..pego..jamás quise sacártelo o algo pagecido, Ginny..-se disculpó con la cabeza bien en alto-.._Pog que si hubiega queguido haceglo…ya lo hubiega hecho..¿no?_-Sonrió y siguió escribiendo su carta como si nada.

Ginny abrió la boca, atónita, y intentó sacar su varita pero Harry la retuvo de nuevo.

-No he hecho el mocomurciélago en mucho tiempo..-susurraba mientras forcejaba con su novio-Harry.,.déjame que..le enseñe..que..es..lo bueno..

-Gabrielle..-llamó Harry-..Mira, aunque tú fueses completamente _veela _y quisieras algo conmigo, yo no te correspondería lamentablemente..No eres mi tipo..-La niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ofendida, y tomó sus cosas y se alejó hacia la cocina.

Ron y George, que habían oído parte de la conversación, se carcajearon con ganas.

-¿Con eso asunto liquidado?-preguntó Harry una vez que sacó la mano de Ginny de su bolsillo. Ella asintió, satisfecha, y lo rodeó por el cuello para besarlo en los labios.

-Suerte que no eres blandengue como Ron con las _veelas_ y prefieres las chicas pelirrojas..-terció ella sonriente.

-¡Eyy!-reprochó Ron y Hermione, que se acercaba, rió-¿Y ti que te causa gracia?

-Su comentario..y.., por cierto..¿Cuando harás algo así por mi, eh? ¡Eres un bruto nada romántico! ¡Jamás me has defendido ante los celos de otra persona!-se ofendió la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

Ron miró a Harry con molestia y comenzó a discutir con su novia.

-Ron va a odiarme por mucho tiempo…-musitó juntando su frente con la de ella..-¿Ah..en qué estábamos..?-Ginny sonrió y le recordó en qué iban antes que Ron los interrumpiera.


	4. Chapter 4

**4º Ya habrá tiempo de hablar.**

"…_Ahora podía trasladarse por el salón sin que lo vieran, Localizó a Ginny sentada dos mesas más allá, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su madre, pero pensó que ya tendrían tiempo-horas, días, quizás hasta años-para hablar..."_

_**HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA FALLA DEL PLAN.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 35..PÁGINA 626..**_

_**Edición Cono Sur. Editorial Salamandra**_

Una semana y medio día de la fatídica noche.

Se hallaba en el cuarto de Ron releyendo el Profeta Dominical donde salían algunos de los nombres y fotos de los fallecidos en guerra, cuando ella entró, aún con la frente vendada y algunos raspones mucho menores a los de él.

-Oh, pensé que no había nadie-musitó levemente sorprendida, dejando ropa limpia sobre un armario-¿Cuántos van?-preguntó viendo el periódico y el rostro del chico.

Se habían lanzando miradas interrogantes, algunas ligeramente sugestivas o de preocupación, pero nada serio. Habían disfrutado de largas charlas grupales pero no habían podido estar juntos entre los destrozos de la guerra.

-Cuatrocientas cincuenta-leyó Harry y la miró de nuevo-..¿Puedes..quedarte un segundo? Tenemos que hablar-se aventuró a decir con seguridad. Y había pasado un tiempo que consideraba prudencial entre tantos lamentos, llantos y despedidas de sus personas queridas que se habían ido, por lo que creyó que era la hora de dejarse de rodeos y pensar en un futuro.

"_Sí, estás vivo, en un futuro"_

Ella se sentó en la misma cama donde estaba sentado Harry y dejó la ropa limpia que llevaba sobre el suelo.

-Mamá no lo notará-comentó restándole importancia-Un buen hechizo rápido de polvo..y..

-¿Ginny, como seguiremos con lo nuestro?-soltó con una voz pausada y madura, como si lo hubiera ensayado por horas.Y quizás, fue así.-Quiero decir, todo ya ha terminado..y..las posibilidades de estar hablando vivo así eran mínimas..pero..con suerte y sacrificio de muchas personas estoy bien, tú estás bien…

-Te estabas tardando en mencionarlo, Harry-musitó con voz murmurante y se sentó cerca de él-Temía que tus fantasmas de culpa y muerte te impidieran pensar en mí..

-Es tiempo de comenzar de nuevo, recordando lo pasado, claro, pero hay que vivir el presente..

-¿..Y en el futuro, quizás?-preguntó mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior haciendo que Harry acercara una mano hacia esa dirección y acariciara ese labio.

-Quizás..-susurró antes de terminar con la distancia que los separaba y besarle con ganas contenidas, con cierta similitud al último beso que se dieron en su cumpleaños.

Se separaron solo cuando ella no pudo respirar más, debido a que el chico casi la ahogaba con su lengua y ganas de besarla como nunca lo había echo.

Ella le correspondía, con igual intensidad, pero más lentamente, disfrutando del momento.

-Te quiero..-susurró mirando alternativamente a sus ojos verdes. Se acercó de nuevo y lo besó con más intensidad-No me vuelvas de dejar, por favor..

A el chico le pareció una súplica, un ruego que deseaba y debía cumplir.

-No Ginny, nunca más..y..yo también te quiero-correspondió haciendo que ella sonriera con alegría. Era la segunda vez, luego de una tarde en los parques del colegio, que se decían esas palabras.-..Estaré contigo para siempre..

-¡Quiero contárselo a el idiota de Ron de inmediato!-vociferó ella agarrándolo por la cintura-Tendrá que soportar vernos besándonos todo el día y eso lo enfadará.

Ginny disfrutaba de la maldad hacia su hermano y Harry reía levemente.

-Tiene a Hermione ahora, así que no podrá reprocharme nada por que ella es como mi hermana..-explicó el chico besando le sedosa y floral cabellera pelirroja-Ahora..debes contarme de todo lo que pasó en Hogwarts mientras yo no..

-Harry…-reprochó ella-..¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Por favor..nadie más que tú para contarlo..Fuiste una de las organizadoras del ED, necesito acabar esa etapa..-Ella asintió con un suspiro y le miró, pidiéndole algo-Oh, claro, y yo te contaré lo que pasamos mientras tú estabas en Hogwarts..

-Ahora sí estamos a mano-observó ella y lo besó cortamente antes de que alguien, sin golpear, irrumpiera en el cuarto con un rostro de sorpresa y felicidad.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡Harry y Ginny están saliendo!...-vociferó Molly Weasley con una emoción que la hacía lloriquear-¡Arthur, niños, ellos volvieron!!

-¡Mamá, ya vete!-pidió avergonzada separándose un poco de un abochornado y sonrojado Harry. La Señora Weasley siguió con su perorata de felicitaciones y lágrimas y cerró la puerta tras los gritos de una sonsacada Ginny.-Lo lamento, Harry…Sabes como es de exagerada con todo..y..pues todos sabían que salimos..pero..esto..no quería que se supiera así..Ahora toda la casa nos vendrá a molestar-masculló irritada y rodó los ojos-Nunca le cuentes un secreto sobre sus hijos a Molly Weasley, Harry ..sigue mi consejo.

-Supongo que ahora me someteré a tus hermanos y padres primero..y luego en alguna reunión familiar, a tíos lejanos y primos, no?-preguntó temeroso y ella asintió, incómoda por su respuesta-Descuida..eso me encantará..Será divertido en cierto aspecto..-contestó no muy seguro besándola en la mejilla-Como no tengo familia..pues..será la tuya.

-Te la regalo..-Él rió sonoramente-No, es en serio..Son millones..y creo que se duplican o algo así en cada reunión.

-Me los tendrás que nombrar a todos…y mostrarme fotos si hay alguien a quien caerle bien..ya sabes, eres una mujer Weasley después de varias generaciones.

Ginny suspiró, abatida, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

_-Sí, pero para eso ya habrá tiempo._

///////////////////////////////////

Gracias por las criticas!

Aunque desee más, más y más!!

Los quieroo

Lal!


	5. Chapter 5

**5º La vida de alguien más.**

"…_Ginny y Gabrielle, ataviadas con sendos vestidos dorados, parecían incluso más hermosas de lo habitual.."_

"_..-Si mi diadema le da realce a la escena-observó Tía Muriel con un susurro que se oyó perfectamente-Sin embargo, debo decir que el vestido de Ginebra es demasiado escotado._

_Ginny volvió la cabeza, sonriente, le guiño un ojo a Harry y volvió a mirar al frente.Él se sintió transportado hasta aquellas tardes vividas con Ginny en rincones solitarios de los jardines del colegio, __**que les parecían muy lejanas; siempre le habían parecido demasiado maravillosas para ser ciertas, como si hubiera estado robándole horas de una felicidad insólita a la vida de una persona normal, una persona sin una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente**__…"_

_**HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA ÍTULO 35..PÁGINA 139 y 130..**_

_**Edición Cono Sur. Editorial Salamandra**_

Fleur, tras haberle dejado a Victoire a su padre, fue hacia el cuarto y rompió en juramentos de alabanza hacia Ginny.

-¡Estas hergmosísima..!-chilló la mujer vestida de un celeste pálido!-Haggy quegá casagse lo más gápido posible paga ig a su Luna de Miel..!

-Eso es cierto, estás bellísima..-apoyó Hermione corriéndole un mechón hacia atrás-Elegimos bien el vestido y..

-¿Fuegon juntas a elegig el vestido de novia..?-inquirió Fleur con el cejo fruncido-Me habías dicho que yo ibas a elegig sola..

-Oh, bueno..yo le pedí asesoramiento de último momento..¿Verdad, amiga?-Ginny volteó del espejo y le sonrió a su cuñada mayor-Pero prometo que si me vuelvo a casar, serás tú quien me acompañe por el vestido perfecto.

Hermione negó divertida y Fleur la abrazó en un arrebato de emoción, haciendo trastabillar a la novia.

-Ggacias..-le susurró y la besó en la mejilla-Eges mi cuñadas pgefegida..

-¡Soy la única que tienes!-masculló Ginny y Fleur rió ligeramente.-¿Quién es?-preguntó Ginny mirando hacia la puerta que era llamada.-Por Merlín, que no sea mamá que me costó mucho alejarla de..

-¡Ginny, soy yo..!-la llamó la voz de Harry insistente y nervioso. Ginny miró hacia sus acompañantes y fue a abrir pero Hermione la detuvo-Hermione..

-Sabes que no soy supersticiosa pero..

-Más vale prevenir-dijo la voz de Luna saliendo del baño, haciendo que voltearan. Ginny la vio sorprendida, jurando que se había ido a la iglesia-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, Hermione hasta cree en las noticias del periódico de mi padre-sonrió contentamente en su vestido multicolor y con tules brillantes y fue a la puerta la cual entreabrió-¡No puedes ver a la novia antes del casamiento! ¡Es de mala suerte y en Albania creen que es augurio de infertibilidad..!

-Déjate de tonterías..Necesito hablar con Ginny, es urgente..-decía Harry exasperado y la empujó con poca delicadeza a la vez que Hermione se interponía con los brazos abiertos entre Ginny y él y Fleur ahogaba un grito de horror-¡Ginny..debo decirte algo importante!

-¡Si me vas a dejar, hazlo después de la iglesia..! Así al menos tendré la mitad de tu fortuna..!-pidió Ginny algo temerosa que esa fuera una verdad.-Y la vergüenza será menor..

-¡No voy a dejarte.,.y mucho menos cancelaría la boda..aunque no nos haya salido demasiado costosa.!-terció Harry alejando la mano de Fleur de su pecho y acercándose a Hermione con las misma intenciones pero ella sacó la varita-¡Hermione, quiero hablar a solas!

-No, Harry, no voy a dejarte..Si quieres decirle algo dímelo y yo se lo transmito..

Harry iba a decirle que eso era ridículo pero Luna se le colgó del cuello por atrás y Fleur intentó pegarle en el estómago pero fue un simple manotazo.

-¡Eyyy! ¡Reténgalo pero no me dejen viuda antes de casarme.!-pidió Ginny viendo por el espejo desesperada-Bien, bien..-murmuró respirando aire y alisándose el vestido-todo saldrá bien..-volteó y le murmuró a Hermione en el oído-Que si no, se vaya..

-Harry..Ginny dice que o me dices lo que me tengas que decir a mi, y yo se lo digo en el oído, o que te vayas y terminan-dijo Hermione confundida pero firme.

-¿Qué?-preguntó extraño-¿Eso es verdad, Ginny?-La chica asintió y levantó el pulgar en afirmación-¡Bien! ¡Es más importante una estupidez de mala suerte que lo que debo decirte..! ¡Bien..entonces..pues..!-vaciló un instante y cuando parecía que iba a retirarse para horror de todas, en especial de la novia, se volteó hacia su amiga y le susurró bastante rato en el oído-Y más vale que te hagas un hechizo desmemorizante

o te lo hago yo..Eso es muy privado-pidió algo azorado y viró un poco para poder ver aunque sea a Ginny un poco, además de los bordes del vestido blanco recto y sencillo, lo que le encantó. Muy propio de Ginny, sencillo y simple, nada vaporoso ni principesco.-Estás muy linda-le dijo con una media sonrisa y se fue del salón no sin que antes Ginny le dijera lo mismo..

-"Muy Linda"-susurró para sí Luna con una mano en el corazón-Ay, que romántico.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Ginny nerviosa.

-Expresamente me dijo: "Dile que este momento es el mejor momento que he vivido, demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, _a veces siento que no es real, que es la vida de alguien más, no la mía.._Y me entran las dudas y el pánico sobre lo que pueda pasar.."

-Pero, eso quiere decir que..no está seguro de..-Ginny estaba shockeada y las lágrimas, por primera vez en años, estaban al borde de sus ojos y de arruinar su perfecto maquillaje.

-¡Espera, aún no he terminado!-pidió Hermione-Como decía, dijo.." Y me entran las dudas y el pánico sobre lo que pueda pasar...pero sobre todas esas cosas, nunca dudo que tú me quieres y yo a ti.."-Se alejó con los ojos cristalinos y una lágrima ya deslizada por su mejilla, arruinando su rimel-Después de años de consejos, de novios y de espera, te dice esto, Ginny-tomó su mano con fuerza y la besó.

-Sí, después de todo este tiempo..-frunció los labios y se limpió los ojos anegados en lágrimas antes que cayera alguna y arruinaran el maquillaje de Fleur-Siempre dice cosas importantes en momentos inoportunos..-se quejó y luego suspiró-Ahora la hora de la verdad ha llegado..-se miró al espejo y recordó las palabras de Harry.."Muy Linda"…como le había dicho en la boda de su hermano y Fleur, o cuando iban a cenar, o cuando estaban solos simplemente, esas palabras eran mejor que todos los piropos juntos.

-¿A qué espegas..?-preguntó Fleur interesada abriendo la puerta con Luna al lado; ya en el pasillo, Molly Weasley la esperaba con un pañuelo en mano y un pequeño ramo.

-Ginny, Harry entró pero no te vio..¿cierto? Es de mala suerte en las bodas, ya sabes lo que le pasó a la Tía Nadine en su boda con Steve…

-Mamá, ya lo sé-atacó la pelirroja reteniéndola y tomando el ramo con poca delicadeza-No me vio..¿si?,,Las chicas me cubrieron y no vio nada.

-Oh, bueno, qué alivio-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.-Ahora..Muriel..la diadema..-La mujer junto a ella, sonrió amargamente y le tendió una hermosa diadema en un pequeño almohadoncillo de color sobrio.

-El vestido es precioso, Ginebra..No muy escotado, no muy recatado pero algo sensual..-sonrió con cierta picardía y le colocó, con sumo cuidado la corona en la cabeza, que, junto con un recogido prolijo de rodete, la hacían lucir maravillosamente.

-Vamos, no hagamos esperar a Harry-opinó Luna abriendo la comitiva hacia la sala de la iglesia.

Ginny, entre sus amigas y familiares, pensó que se sentía como Harry.

Irreal, anonadada, volando por los cielos, maravillada.

Era la vida de alguien más la que comenzaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los hechos en cursiva y los personajes son sacados de los libros de JKROWLING por lo tanto propiedad de ella y de la Warner BROS.**

**Hola asiduos lectores, aviso que he cambiado la forma de relato aquí por que primero, se me hacía largo y aburrido transcribir algunas escenas, aunque no niego que divertido es buscarlas. Amo quedarme hasta tarde releyendo escenas románticas( de Ron Y hermione con celos hay millones) de los libros del cuatro al séptimo. Es grandioso y además tanto las páginas ya anotadas donde hay alguna escenita u otra.**

**Segundo por que no sé si está prohibido o no, pero no me gusta transcribir citas o textos de otras personas aunque solo sea una cita textual de algún libro de Jo.**

**Espero que comprendan y acepto todo tipo de opiniones acerca este tipo de narración. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, también.**

**Saludos y denle al Go, por favor a pesar de todoo! Es mi sueldo y lo que me inspira a seguir.**

**Besotee**

**Lal!**

**5º Los Novios de Ginny.**

_Ginny Weasley había tenido uno que otro novio. Tres en toda su vida, contando claro a su actual esposo, Harry._

_Primero había sido Michael Corner, que le causaba sorpresa, indignación y odio a Ron, su hermano mayor. Sorpresa por que pensó, hasta esa reunión en Cabeza de Puerco, que gustaba todavía de Harry. De hecho así era, pero Hermione le había recomendado tratar de olvidarlo saliendo con alguien más y estar con más soltura cuando estaba presente. Y así comenzó, poco a poco, a ser alguien divertida, caradura y burlona incluso cuando Harry estaba presente. Y allí conoció a Michael, en el Baile de Navidad de cuarto año._

_Luego cortó con el muy calentón por ese partido de Quidditch que había ganado frente a Cho Chang, causando que entre ellos se consolaran mutuamente. Además, era bien conocido que Cho se consolaba con quien se le pusiera frente. Primero Harry con la muerte de Cedric, pobrecilla ahí. Lloraba como una magdalena y estaba desolada, pero luego, tras un impás con Harry, coqueteaba con Roger Davis. Y ahora, por un estúpido partido que ganó magníficamente ella, se fue a consolar con Michael-no soporto perder-Corner._

_Y su segundo, Dean Thomas, era demasiado caballero con ella. Era buen chico y en la actualidad eran amigos, pero en su romance había sido demasiado complaciente y Ginny a veces sentía que no era así en realidad._

_Si bien no quería un Bad Boy o chico malo, ni mucho menos era masoquista, quería alguien que fuera auténtico con ella y con carácter. Justo como era Harry._

_De una personalidad con peso pero a la vez, amoroso con ella._

Y ahora, tras algunos años de casados, eran felices y vivían en una casa cerca de la Madriguera.

Ese día Ginny llegó de hacer algunas compras para la casa y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa junto con una rosa blanca. Harry, recién llegado del Ministerio y de una misión por la que había estado lejos de casa unas cuantas semanas, miró a Ginny con interrogación y ella besó sus labios para restarle importancia.

-No me dirás que te la regaló un fanáticos de las Arpías por que no te creeré, Ginny-dijo blandiendo la rosa entre sus manos como si de plastilina se tratase-¿Quién te la dio?-preguntó con un tono algo acusador.

Ginny frunció el cejo, incrédula.

-¿Quieres que te diga quien me la dio?-preguntó, de brazos cruzados.-No, no me lo estás pidiendo, lo estás _exigiendo_ que es muy diferente-cuestionó, ahora muy enojada-¿Quién te crees que..?

-Lo siento, solo quiero saberlo-dijo en un claro brote de celos que hacía años no tenía con Ginny.

-Me encontré con Michael Corner en el Callejón Diagon-explicó la chica arrebatándole la rosa a Harry de las manos, a la vez que este estaba estupefacto -¿Por qué me miras así? Es solo un viejo conocido que..

-Ginny, no me importa que te salude o que salgan a tomar algo-dijo como si fuera obvio el motivo de su enojo-Es el hecho que te obsequie una rosa, como si estuvieras soltera y él estuviera dándote alas para que _fuesen_ algo más. ¡Y ni tu estado considera el condenado!-manifestó señalando el vientre claramente crecido de Ginny. Esperaban su primer hijo.

-Harry no seas celoso..él solo..-se calló, repentinamente y suspiró. Era cierto si lo veías desde la perspectiva masculina. Michael, soltero y en una posición de galán indomable, la había tratado con dulzura y coquetería. Ella, contenta de haberlo visto tras varios años, no denotó ninguna doble intención en el regalo de Michael.-..Tienes razón, amor..pero como dijiste…-arrojó la rosa al suelo y esto pareció animar a Harry-..hace mucho tiempo que tuvimos algo, amor. Ahora nadie podría hacerme cambiar lo que siento por ti, Harry-tomó su mano y la llevó a su vientre-Esto no te lo confirma día a día, por que sino no es así puedo darte cientos de pruebas si quieras-sonrió y a Harry pareció pasársele el enojo por que le acarició la mejilla y la besó en los labios.

-Tienes razón, Ginny-terció y la abrazó-Es que quiero cuidarte¿Sabes? Yo nunca tuve lo que se dice una familia y ahora que comenzamos una, yo quiero..

-Shh, shh, shh-calló ella con un dedo sobre los labios del chico-Te quiero mucho y nunca haría algo para dañar esta familia, Harry-dijo y sonrió-Ni siquiera enrollarme de nuevo con Michael Corner por más atractivo que se encuentre ahora-Harry la golpeó levemente en ele hombro y ella rió largamente-Y está separado¿Te lo había dicho?-Harry negó divertido y la besó con dulzura-Y estudió Leyes Mágicas..-Harry frunció el cejo y la miró severo. Ella entendió que había sido suficiente y se fue al cuarto alegando estar cansada.

Llegada la noche, tras haber ordenado todos los víveres que su esposa había comprado, Harry fue con algo de comida en una bandeja y la encontró durmiendo apaciblemente.

No quiso despertarla así que dejó la bandeja de lado y se sentó para verla dormir. Se sintió, luego de haberle hecho esa escenita de celos tontos, culpable por haberle hecho pasar un mal momento. No estaba para plantearle cosas estúpidas en el estado que estaba Ginny. Debía velar por ella, no pelearla.

-Espero que no tengas tantos novios como mamá, Lily-susurró acariciando el vientre visiblemente abultado de su esposa, pero solo un poco dado los pocos meses de embarazo.-Es más..-suspiró, viendo a su esposa que dormía placidamente-Espero que no tengas novio nunca, Lily.-Besó el vientre por encima del jersey que ese día llevaba su esposa y luego se recostó tomando su mano y besó su cabello.

Era cierto. Ginny Weasley había tenido uno que otro novio, pero no un montón como para que se dijera que había sido fácil en la secundaria, sino todo lo contrario. Ginny había tenido éxito entre los muchachos por su belleza, generosidad y simpatía, y él, el gran Harry Potter, había sido lento como una tortuga.

Pero ya no ocurriría más, por que Ginny era suya y solo suya desde el momento en que la besó enfrente de todo Gryffindor muchos años atrás.


	7. Chapter 7

**7º Las novias de Harry**

Harry Potter era lento con lo que al amor respecta. Siempre había sido así pero eso no había sido obstáculo para que ahora poseyera una hermosa y numerosa familia. Tres hijos, varias lechuzas, un perro, una casa enorme y una esposa que adoraba. Parecía una descripción perfecta y aburrida, pero para él, un chico que nunca había tenía nada de eso en su vida, era mucho más.

Antes que su esposa había tenido una esposa y una admiradora. Ambas desastrosas pero experiencias al final.

Su novia antes que Ginny había sido Cho Chang, una chica atractiva pero una del montón que lo había atraído físicamente. Era buena persona, pero al final lo utilizó como pañuelo para llorar sus penas. Y era justificable. Primero por la muerte de Cedric, el amor más importante de toda su vida y con el que, según Harry, hubiera seguido hasta el casamiento. Pero él estuvo con ella y la esperó, siendo lo más cercano a Cedric que la oriental tuvo en esos momentos.

Luego se dio cuenta que ella era algo irracional e histérica, con los celos por Hermione y ese coqueteo con Roger Davis para celarlo, que no resultó en lo más absoluto.

Cho tiene más hormonas que una hipogrifo en celo masculló una vez Ron al ver los interminables cambios de estado y humor de la chica y el desconcierto de su amigo Harry.

Primero le gustaba Cedric, luego Harry, luego la culpa por ese beso tras la reunión del ED, y luego esa relación que ni siquiera tenía un nombre.

Y sumado a que el chico era lento e inocente, esa salida a Hogsmeade que era mejor olvidar. Allí rompieron del todo y ahora Cho lo veía con odio por "un supuesto romance con su mejor amiga" totalmente fabricado por la mente femenina de Cho.

Es culpa de las hormonas y ese maldito periodo que las vuelve así le había dicho Fred Weasley una vez cuando Harry comentó una pelea con Cho.

Y luego, a finales de quinto, cuando ya no sentía nada por Cho más que cierto cariño, se enteró que salía con Michael Corner tras la derrota en Quidditch. Allí vio que tenía razón Ron. O era Corner o era Davis, pero con alguno acabaría consolándose por su ruptura con él.

En sexto conoció a Romilda Vane, su fan número uno en todo el mundo femenino y la persona, quizás, más obsesionada en estar con él. Tanto así que lo trató de envenenar con bombones que harían que él la amara. Gracias a Merlín, los ingirió Ron y el pobre sufrió los efectos enamorándose de Romilda. Pero más allá de ello, no había pasado a mayores y no la tuvo muy en cuenta, además que ese año estaba ocupado con los Horrocruxes y sus sentimientos por Ginny, a la cual le pidió, en una oportunidad, disculpas por haber estado tan cegato en cuanto a ella.

Ahora llevaban meses de casados y con planes para el futuro. Querían algunos hijos y Harry estaba planeando comprar una casa más grande.

-Mira, ese de allí-señaló Ginny dándole un catálogo a su esposo. Estaban en el Caldero Chorreante viendo muebles en varios catálogos que Hannah Abbot, la dueña del lugar y esposa de Neville, les había prestado. Esos muebles estaban en el lugar, ahora más cuidado y remodelado. Harry asintió y tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca.

-Iré por algo de beber. ¿Cerveza de mantequilla?-preguntó y la pelirroja asintió. Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la barra donde Hannah, con un delantal y un paño en mano, recibió el pedido y fue a buscar las bebidas en el depósito. Se le habían acabado.

Mientras esperaba a la chica, comenzó a tamborilear la barra con los dedos y una chica, sentada en la barra, lo miró con molestia. El ruido no la dejaba leer en paz. Miró al chico con una sonrisa sensual y se bajó del banco en el que estaba sentada.

-Vaya, Harry Potter, nos volvemos a encontrar-terció Romilda con los ojos brillantes. Estaba con una túnica negra y apretada que combinaba con sus cabellos y ojos.

-Hola Romilda-masculló Harry chica no le agradaba pero tampoco la odiaba, era alguien que conocía-¿Qué haces de tu vida?-preguntó por preguntar. Ginny a lo lejos levantó la mirada del catálogo y sonrió. Aquella mujer nunca se cansaría de buscarlo.

-Soy sanadora-afirmó la chica con orgullo y el moreno asintió, sorprendido-La mejor de mi clase. Y estoy por irme de viaje para hacer un postrado.

-Vaya, grandioso-opinó Harry y tomó las bebidas que Hannah le trajo un segundo antes-Gracias Hannah.-La chica asintió cordialmente y anotó algo en un pequeño libro. Era una cuenta corriente a nombre de Harry.-Adiós, Romilda. Ha sido un gusto..

-No tan rápido-pidió tomándolo del brazo, posesivamente. Harry miró su mano sobre su antebrazo y la miró a ella. Aquella chica no había cambiado en cuanto a sus intenciones con él-¿No me invitarás a tomar algo?-preguntó, refiriéndose a las dos cervezas que cargaba-Estoy sola y no tengo nada que hacer ahora.

-Romilda, no creo que sea..

-¡Vamos! Por los viejos tiempos-miró a la atónita Hannah y luego a Harry, guiñándole un ojo

-Está acompañado-enfatizó Hannah y Romilda la miró sin comprender.

-Estoy casado, Romilda-indicó Harry con una expresión divertida en su rostro y levantó su dedo anular-Hace tres meses con Ginny Weasley..¿La recuerdas?-El rostro de Romilda se volvió blanco como la nieve y trató de componer una sonrisa forzada-Justo estás ahí conmigo, si quieres puede acercarte a saludarla-dijo Harry y Hannah casi ríe pero se contuvo-Ella estará feliz de verte.

-Oh, no-masculló viendo su reloj en un intento desesperado por salir de ahí mismo-Miren la hora, es muy tarde.-Volteó para buscar dinero, lo dejó sobre la barra y se colocó todo lo que llevaba encima-Gusto en verte,Harry. En otro momento podríamos tomar algo..-miró hacia la mesa donde Ginny la saludó con una mano, sonriente- y con tu esposa, claro.

Dicho esto salió caminando rítmicamente del bar dejando a Harry y Hannah sonriendo con burla.

-Caza hombres-comentó la chica negando con la cabeza-Le diré a Neville que se aleje de San Mungo-Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia su mesa, donde su esposa le miró, interrogante.

-Digamos que sigo siendo el "elegido" a pesar de los años-terció, divertido pero cambió su semblante al ver que Ginny enarcaba amabas cejas con algo de indignación-Claro, contigo al lado, linda.

-Más te vale, querido-dijo con una sonrisa asesina y luego le pasó otro catálogo-Fíjate en las camas que..

-Oh, Ginny, dejemos todo esto un rato y vayamos a Grimmauld Place para comenzar con lo que dijimos esta mañana-le guiñó un ojo a su esposa y esta asintió, entusiasmada.

A sabiendas que a esas horas algún cuarto de Grimmauld Place estaría libre, tomaron sus cosas y fueron a comenzar con la familia que siempre quisieron comenzar.

Y esa noche concibieron a su primer hijo, James Sirius.

**-----**

_**Hola A todos, la verdad es que estos capítulos me han salido mediocres. No son algo que me gusten mucho, pero es lo que tengo y odio no publicar. Lamento la mediocridad, pero si quieren, criticas son las que acepto!**_

_**Besoo**_

_**Lali**_


	8. Chapter 8

**8º Buscándote**

_Cuando en su tercer año, Ginny se enteró que Harry Potter había invitado a Cho Chang al baile de Navidad, sintió que su alma caía al suelo como cuando uno cae tras abordar un traslador. Y cuando leyó ese artículo en Corazón de Bruja donde decía que el chico y Hermione tenían un affaire a la vez que su amiga andaba con Victor Krum, rompió en risas y su amiga estaba enojadísima._

_Se sintió muy alegre cuando Harry rompió con Cho y Michael, un novio que tuvo, con ella, a la vez que ellos dos quedaban como los grandes cuernos por que los Ravenclaws se besaron en narices de todo mundo. Pero más allá de enojarse, Ginny lo pasó por alto y comenzó a salir con Dean Thomas, un compañero de casa de Harry, y eso le dio una gran alegría. Estaba olvidándose por fin del chico._

_Eso pensó hasta que comenzó a ver como él le prestaba más atención., se reía de sus chistes, la acompaña en sus entrenamientos y lo sorprendía viéndola de vez en cuando. Y ahí se dio cuenta de todo: Harry sentía atracción por ella._

_Y ni hablar de ese beso frente a toda la Sala Común. Ese fue el comienzo de un amor eterno e interminable que hasta ese día sentía por Harry._

Ese amor se reconfirmó cuando fue a San Mungo y recibió un resultado que había esperado ansiosa por una semana.

Mientras que en la Madriguera, como un león enjaulado, Harry Potter se paseaba de un extremo al otro del comedor. Sentados estaban sus dos mejores amigos, mirándolo con precaución.

-Harry, ella esta bien, no debes..

-Hermione haz el favor de no decirme que tengo que hacer en este momento-pidió entre dientes el muchacho y consultó su reloj pulsera, regalo de la Sra Weasley, una vez más- Tendría que haber llegado hace más de una hora , Merlín. Tu hermana es una inconsciente, Ron-masculló con irritación hacia su amigo que solo asintió para no pelear con el alterado Harry.

-Sí, es una inconsciente-coincidió y dijo algo en susurro a su novia ante la mirada inquieta de esta. Era mejor darle la razón a Harry o podría haber consecuencias-Nosotros nos vamos, Harry. Los padres de Hermione nos esperan para cenar-explicó Ron y lo palmeó en el hombro-Ya llegará, de seguro se entretuvo en el Callejón viendo cosas, sabes como se pone cuando de comprar se trata

-Sí, Harry, debe ser eso-apoyó Hermione con un beso en la mejilla de su amigo- ambos sonrieron a Harry que agradeció con la mirada, y desaparecieron frente al chico.

Al segundo el fuego del cenicero se reavivó y Ginny Weasley salió con algo de hollín en la túnica y en la nariz.

-Hola-saludó con parsimonia dejando una bolsa sobre un sillón cercano. Harry estaba más aliviado pero ahora una furia profunda se apoderó de su estómago. Quería explicaciones y debían ser buenas-¿Cenaremos aquí?-preguntó, simplemente, pasando frente a Harry y sentándose en la mesa.-Tengo hambre.

-¿Dónde estabas?-inquirió Harry duramente, sentándose frente a ella-Son las nueve, Ginny.

-He estado ocupada, Harry-contestó y se pasó las manos por el rostro-Estoy cansada y quiero..

-Ginny..¿Donde estabas?-preguntó, de nuevo.

-Y te lo dije-contestó exasperada y sus ojos estaban algo empequeñecidos y rojos-Estoy cansada ahora, solo quiero algo caliente y una cama para dormir.

-Ginny, te lo peguntaré una vez más y quiero que me digas la verdad-pidió picado y Ginny vio una expresión de furia en su rostro-¿Dónde estabas a estas horas?

-¡Fui a San Mungo!-vociferó ella con los ojos cristalinos, parándose y poniéndose de espaldas al chico que se levantó, sorprendido-Fui a el Callejón y luego fui a San Mungo, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo en susurro-¿Y qué hay con eso, eh? ¿Es que acaso debo decirte lo que hago o dejo de hacer?-inquirió, enfrentándolo, Harry notó sus lágrimas a punto de salir y se sintió muy mal.

-Ginny, lo siento yo..

-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que estoy sintiendo, Harry!-masculló en voz alta y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a corretear por sus mejillas-¡Solo quieres controlarme! ¡Desconfías de..!

-Ginny, lo siento-terció con sus manos en sus hombros y la miró a los ojos. Limpió ls lágrimas con sus pulgares y besó su nariz cubierta de hollín-Es solo que es tarde, cielo. Y sabes que esos mortífagos están dando vueltas por Londres y saben de nosotros.

-Estoy bien-dijo ella en voz tranquilizadora y se hundió en su pecho. Harry la estrechó levemente-Estoy bien.

-No estás bien si has ido a San Mungo-opinó viéndola con impaciencia.-Dime la verdad¿ Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien-asintió ella con una caricia en su mentón-Demasiado bien..pero asustada-concluyó con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. Harry la miró, turbado-Harry, estas semanas me he encontrado muy mal. He estado cansada en los entrenamientos, vomité algunas veces y esos días que no quería desayunar no eran por que no tenía hambre, sino por que tenía náuseas-dijo con una mueca de disconformidad pero luego la cambió a una de duda-¿Qué dirías si estuviera embarazada?

Harry la miró, desconcertado, y se alejó un poco. Ginny se sintió sola pero luego se acercó de nuevo. Harry no podía ponerse mal con aquella noticia, eso lo sabía. Debía ser solo el shock del momento.

-¿Estás..?¿Estás...?-tartamudeó con los ojos bien abiertos. Ginny asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y el chico la abrazó por la cintura elevándola un poco en el aire. Soltó una risotada de euforia y la bajó de nuevo.-Oh, Ginny, Ginny..Eso es..es..increíble-musitó emocionado y la besó en los labios con calidez-Oh, linda, es..seremos padres..es..

-Hermoso, lo sé-susurró ella y lo besó de nuevo-Me lo confirmaron recién, y es por eso que demoré en..

Harry asintió olvidándose de su enojo y la besó de nuevo, más fogosamente.

-Mira lo que le compré, Harry-dijo abriendo la bolsa y sacando unos escarpines dorados y rojos-Será Gryffindor.-Harry rió levemente y tomó los pequeños zapatitos como si de cristal fuesen-Son para James o para Lily-dijo y el moreno no cabió en su felicidad.

-Te amo, Ginny

-Y yo a ti-susurró antes de abrazarse de nuevo. Estaban casados hacía poco, se amaban y ese hijo no hacía más que reconfirmar eso.

Harry, en ese momento, abrazado a la mujer que amaba y con esa esperanza dentro del vientre de ella, sintió que luego de la muerte de sus padres y de Sirius, tenía la posibilidad real de formar una familia.


	9. Chapter 9

**9ºRegalo de Cumpleaños**

_Harry comenzó a gustar de Ginny cuando estuvo en sexto año y en ese mismo momento, una lucha tempestual dentro de su ser, en relación con confesarle esos sentimientos a Ron o no hacerlo._

_Cuando por fin se llenó de entereza y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, plantándole un fogoso beso, frente a más de veinte personas, supo que comenzaba a ser feliz, después de muchos obstáculos._

_Luego al romper con ella durante ese maldito funeral, sintió que le había dicho adiós a su relación con ella, y Dumbledore. Había tenido tanto y lo había perdido en tan poco tiempo._

_Cuando ella lo besó, como regalo de cumpleaños, sintió que volvía a renacer y esa sensación se volvió completa cuando derrotó a Voldemort y volvió, después de algunos días de rehabilitación, con ella._

_Pero Harry siempre sintió que ese regalo de cumpleaños debía ser completado, y de ese modo, sentirse completo._

Hacía varios días ya que Ginny le estaba tirando puntas para seducirlo e ir más allá en su relación. Lo provocaba tocando su pie descalzo con el suyo debajo de la mesa o acariciando con él su pierna y rodilla, pero no sin llegar más allá de lo debido. Se contoneaba, cuando él la iba a visitar, con shorts cortos y remeras musculosas que lo hacían recordar los sueños indebidos que había tenido con ella cuando iba en sexto y que si Ron se enteraba, lo molería a golpes sin dudar.

Pero él había resistido, había sido fuerte; no había caído ante la tentación pelirroja, pero supo que había llegado el momento de actuar cuando su amiga Hermione, muerta de la risa, le había contado que Ginny estaba algo deprimida por que según ella, Harry no se sentía atraído por ella.

-¿Es que acaso se le fue el amor por mi, o qué?-preguntó la joven, deprimida.

Harry rió con ganas pero le comentó a Hermione sobre lo que pretendía hacer, y esta, contenta, juró no decirlo con nadie. Y menos con su novio Ron.

El día once de Agosto, Ginny desayunó con su familia entre regalos y risas. Al mediodía, Harry fue por ella para almorzar en el Callejón Diagon, llevándole un ramo de flores que aceptó agradecida, pero que su rostro no comunicaba.

-Espera..¿Adonde..?-preguntó, extrañada, al ver que no se aparecían en el callejón, sino en el departamento cerca de él, que Harry tenía hacía poco.-Oh, Harry-musitó, sorprendida, al ver la sala de este con una mesa para dos y un almuerzo. Había un elfo domestico ordenando un carrito con algunos platillos pero al verlos, desapareció, pidiendo disculpas-Es muy lindo-dijo y lo besó. Su novio era tierno y caballero, y se sintió mal por querer hacer cosas que quizás, no eran tiempo de hacer.

-Me alegra, me alegra-dijo con una sonrisa. Almorzaron entre risas y algunos comentarios de sus trabajos, y luego, un silencio reinó entre ellos, luego del postre.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para el resto de la tarde?-preguntó la chica, y su voz se sintió extraña-Mis amigas del equipo junto con Hermione quieren que tomemos el té en un nuevo lugar cerca del Callejón.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo, apenado, bajando la mirada-Yo tenía planeado que nos quedemos hasta la noche aquí-levantó la mirada y tomó su mano-Los dos solos-dijo, en lo que a ella le pareció un susurro excitante e incitador.

-Harry..-murmuró, extrañada y el chico se levantó, haciendo que ella lo imitara-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, linda-acarició su mejilla con suavidad-Tú provocándome toda la semana y yo haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no caer ante ti-Ginny sonrió, de lado, sintiéndose aliviada-¿Cómo puedes pensar que ya no me gustas más?

-¡Es que ningún hombre puede resistir ante tantos coqueteos!-Harry rió-Y me sentí fea, por un momento.

-Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida-susurró, con cariño-Y es por eso que quiero darte el mejor regalo de cumpleaños-atrajo su rostro y la besó con deseo. Luego la recargó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

Y así, en el día de su cumpleaños número veinte, Ginny Weasley recibió una devolución al regalo que le había dado a Harry, cuatro años atrás.

**Gracias, gracias por las criticas.**

**Sigann!!!**

**Besooo**

**Lal!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10º Anuncio **

_Cuando todo Gyffindor los vio besarse en la Sala Común tras ganar la copa de Quidditch, todos se quedaron anonadados._

_Ron con una cara de desconcierto que daba a entender que jamás hubiese pensado que la fantasía de su hermana se fuera a hacer realidad, y que la posibilidad que Harry la viera como algo más que su hermanita, fuera irreal. Luego de pensarlo un poco, teniendo en cuenta los antiguos novios de Ginny que le desagradaban, se alzó de hombros como queriendo decir que lo aceptaba, sin haber otra opción._

_Romilda Vane, la eterna enamorada de Harry, apretó tanto el vaso entre sus manos que lo rompió y comenzó a sangrarle, mientras que Dean Thomas, el reciente novio de Ginny, tenía la impresión de querer escupir algo. Hermione se sentía muy feliz por sus amigos, pensando que eso debería haber pasado hacía tiempo ya._

_Tras ese beso y cuando oficializaron su relación, todo Hogwarts lo supo, comenzando por los rumores de los cuadros, siguiendo por el de alumnos y hasta el profesorado y acabando con los fantasma y hasta Peeves que canturreaba cuando veía pasar a los dos chicos de la mano._

Pero ahora era diferente. Muy diferente.

No había persona en el mundo mágico que no los conociera, y ahora no estaban de novios simplemente, sino que se casarían. Darían el paso más importante de sus vidas, y si bien eran conscientes del compromiso que eso suponía, ser tan conocidos no causó el mínimo impacto que esperaban.

Por que ahora no era solo personas , cuadros y fantasmas rumoreando y hablando de ellos, sino eran reporteros y fotógrafos que los atosigaban a toda hora. Al salir de cada entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch, Ginny tenía una turba de reporteros, entre ellos la eterna chismosa Ritta Skitter, además de algunas chiquillas furiosas por querer encadenar a la miseria (como solían gritarle) al niño que vivió.

_Déjalo libre, déjalo volar libre en su escoba, como una lechuza. No lo encierres en una jaula, no lo encierres._

Ginny lo tomó con mucha parsimonia y hasta con algo de diversión hasta que una lunática le arrojó un encantamiento a su mochila para que la golpeara en la cabeza repetidamente.

A Harry lo atormentaban como a su chica pero las fanáticas no le amenazaban ni le lloraban frente al Ministerio. Primero por que sabían lo malhumorado y exasperante que podría ponerse al verlas allí, y no lo querían espantar. Lo amaban y no querían que él las odiara.

Segundo, por que podrían ir presas, siendo Harry el Jefe del Escuadrón de Aurors.

Así que solo había algunos reporteros que lo abrumaban con preguntas y acusaciones de infidelidades falsas. Entre ellas noviazgos con Hermione y hasta con Luna, dos muy buenas amigas. A estas calumnias Ginny reía y él se enojaba.

Ese día Ginny llegó a su casa cerrando la puerta con violencia, haciéndolo voltear de los papeles que estaba firmando. Quiso ahogar una risita pero no la pudo contener. Ginny estaba toda llena de una sustancia azulada y pegajosa, y lucía terrible.

Tenía todo su uniforme, todavía del entrenamiento, lleno de barro y tierra.

-¿Qué..te sucedió?-preguntó tratando de parecer casual, aunque no pudo ocultar algo de burla en su voz. Ella lo miró fulminante y le arrojó su bolso por la cabeza pero él lo atrapó en el aire.-Ginny-reprochó él dejando el bolso en el suelo y dirigiéndose hacia la afectada-Si haz peleado con alguien del equipo no me culpes que..

-Esto..-le cortó ella, señalándose de arriba abajo con el dedo índice-Es culpa tuya Harry-El moreno la miró sin entender. Ella suspiró.-Unas chiquillas entraron a mi camarín mientras entrenaba y le sacaron la varita y mis pertenencias.

-Pero..

-Me arrebataron todo lo que había dentro de mi casillero, con nuestras fotos y demás cosas-prosiguió, temblando ligeramente por el frío de la casa y por la indignación-Luego fui y encontré mi casillero violado, no hallé mi ropa y no podía bañarme por que no quedaba nadie en el estadio. ¡Hasta el cuidador se había marchado!-replicó, picada y arrugó los ojos apretando los labios-No pude bañarme, estoy toda sudada y sucia del entrenamiento además que cuando salí me encontré a las ladrones allí afuera, esperándome para patotearme.

-Dime quienes son para..

-¡Por favor!-musitó, incrédula y Harry levantó una ceja-¡Como si fueras a apresarlas por un delito menor, Harry! Es ridículo.

-Sí, tienes razón-coincidió pensando como más claridad-Pero entonces.. si robaron tus cosas..¿Por que tienes la mochila?-preguntó, levantó el bolso del suelo.

-Me enfrenté a ellas-repuso rodando los ojos. Y suspiró profundamente-¿Sabes..? estoy algo cansada, solo quiero descansar un poco y mañana seguiré mudando mis cosas aquí..Si es que todavía no entraron a mi casa-masculló, deprimida y siguió camino hacia las escaleras pero el brazo de Harry la retuvo-Lo siento, pero no tengo ánimos para..-La besó, cortamente, llenándose de polvo, barro y aquella sustancia azul.-¿Qué..?

-Te quiero, ¿lo sabías, no?-inquirió acariciando su rostro, sin importarle como estaba.

-Yo..lo sé-contestó desconcertada-Pero..que..¿No te da asco besarme estando toda así?-preguntó, vergüenza similar a cuando usaba ropas y cosas de segunda mano cuando era pequeña-Estoy horrible..y..-Se calló al sentir los labios de su novio de nuevo y levantó los pies del suelo a sentir como él la cargaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué es esto..?-preguntó divertido Harry sacando un poco de la sustancia del cabello enmarañado de la pelirroja.

-Una mezcla que hicieron especialmente para arrojarme cuando saliera-contó con una mueca de asco-Tenía un olor horrible pero con una varita prestada pude sacarlo..

-¿Varita prestada?

-Sí, escapé de allí con una varita robada tras haber golpeado a una en la nariz, y le quité a otra mi bolso..-explicó y Harry rió con ganas-¡Es la única forma que pude escapar de ellas, Harry!-manifestó con voz de niña pequeña-Me dijeron que era el ultimátum para dejarte o sino, me la iba a pasar peor.

-¿Y tú que me dices?-preguntó, juguetón-¿Estás dispuesta a pasarlas más negras si esto significa estar conmigo?-la bajó, tomándola de la cintura. Ella asintió y lo besó con ardid.

Luego de unos minutos, tras bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, Ginny bajó las escaleras lista para hacer algo de cenar. Harry estaba todavía revisando y firmando papeles, cuando lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó.

-¿Qué quieres cenar?-preguntó con la voz ahogada, pero el chico la hizo rodearlo y sentarse sobre sus piernas-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó, turbada, al ver que le miraba con un brillo inusual en los ojos.

-Mira esto..-le dijo mostrándole un pergamino con algunas palabras. Ginny lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

_Estimado Mundo Mágico:_

_El que suscribe, Harry Potter, se dirige a ustedes con el fin de anunciarles su compromiso con su novia oficial, la Señorita Ginny Weasley, con fecha a confirmar más adelante._

_Solicita, además, que no se estorbe o moleste a su novia Ginny Weasley mientras se realizan los preparativos del gran día._

_Desde ya están invitados todas aquellas personas cercanas a la pareja y quienes tengan buenas intenciones._

_Sin otro particular, los saluda atentamente._

_Harry Potter_

--¿Qué..?-preguntó, atónita-¿Comprometernos..?-volteó a verlo y este asintió, seguidamente-Pero…

-No es casarse, Ginny..por que de proponértelo lo haría de otra manera-Ginny sonrió-¿Qué opinas de defenderte?

-Mmm, lo sacaría-dijo, arrugando la nariz-Está bien que proclames amarme y querer estar juntos, pero me atacarán de más si me defiendes públicamente-Harry rió por lo bajo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella

-Era lo menos que esperaba oír.

-Harry..-lo llamó, emocionada y volteó para sentarse de frente a él, con las piernas abiertas-No solo quiero comprometerme contigo, sino quiero casarme, vivir contigo y tener hijos.-dijo, con una lágrima a punto de salirle del ojo-Por que te quiero, y no hace falta que anuncies nada a nadie, por que podría seguir aguantando todas esas molestias de esas fanáticas.

En vez de contestar, el chico la besó con ansias y acabaron en la cama de él. A la mañana siguiente, Harry mandó la carta a publicar en el Profeta y días después, viajaron a un pueblito a los alrededor de Londres y allí le propuso casamiento.

Y lo demás ya es historia, por que pasaron diecinueve años y ustedes leyeron que tuvieron tres maravillosos hijos.

Lo que dijo Ginny era cierto, por que le dio tres verídicas pruebas de ello. Además, a partir de ese anuncio, ninguna chica más molestó de nuevo a la pelirroja.

_**ʗ**__**Fin**__**ʗ**_

**Hola , hemos llegado el final de esta serie de momentos especiales en la vida de estos personajes que son increíblemente mágicos. Gracias por seguirme en esta historia, capitulo a capitulo.**

**Gracias, y dejen una ultima cítrica si quieres.**

**Besos**

**Lali Evans**


End file.
